In the packaging industry, many different types and sizes of containers are used for a wide variety of packaging applications. The process of filling and sealing these containers is a multi-step procedure in which the containers are formed, filled, and sealed.
One or more vacuum operated processing stations may be used to implement one or more of the processes required to form, fill, and seal the container, such as a gable top carton. One example of a vacuum operated processing apparatus for use at such a station is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/315,403 (Attorney Docket No. 10599US01--Corporate Docket No. TRX-0064), entitled "Vacuum Operated Bottom Former", filed on even date herewith, and which is hereby incorporated by reference. The foregoing application discloses a carton bottom forming apparatus that utilizes an under-pressure source to assist in forming the carton bottoms. More particularly, the bottom forming apparatus includes a plurality of cups that are in communication with an under-pressure source. Each of the cups includes an anvil disposed at the bottom thereof. Engagement between the cartons that are to be sealed and the cups forms a seal in each of the cups so that the carton bottoms are driven by the suction generated by the under-pressure source against the anvils. Engagement between the canon bottoms and the anvils results in the formation of a generally flattened seating area at the bottom of the carton.
Vacuum operated processing apparatus, such as the one just described, are subject to failure as a result of container leaks. If a container leaks, the leaking liquid is drawn towards the under-pressure source. Upon reaching the under-pressure source, the leaking liquid may cause severe damage to the under-pressure source necessitating costly repair and down time. An apparatus for preventing damage to the under-pressure source of such a vacuum operated processing apparatus is therefore set forth.